Such an air bearing is the subject of CZ 2003 3062 A. In this known air bearing, a bolt, which is radial with respect to the bearing axis, is adjustably screwed on the outside into each bearing segment, which bolt is arranged axially displaceably with a smooth shank region in a radial bore of a bearing housing. The possible axial displacement path is delimited on the one hand by a collar arranged on the bolt, which is provided between the bearing segment and the facing inside of the bearing housing, and on the other side by an adjustable nut, which is adjustably screwed onto a threaded portion on the segment-distal end of the pin and interacts with a stop surface on the housing outside. Between the collar and the inside of the bearing housing, a stop spring device designed as a leaf spring is arranged or clamped in.
Disadvantageous in this solution is the adjustable screwing of the bolt to the bearing segment. This is only suitable for bearing segments with a greater thickness so that the bolt can be accommodated in the bearing segment. A further disadvantage is the loose connection of the bolt with the bearing housing. Upon a radial movement of the bearing segment, the bolt moves in the radial bore of the housing which leads to the wear of the bolt and/or of the housing bore. This wear in turn leads to a greater play between the bolt and the bearing housing so that the desired positioning of the segment through the bolt is no longer attainable.